queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Game Tour
El The Game Tour fue una gira de conciertos de Queen. Este fue quizás el tour más largo de la banda, contando las giras por Latinoamérica y Japón. Esta gira llevó a la banda a países como México, Venezuela, Argentina y Brasil, que solían estaban fuera de sus giras. El tour promocionaba el álbum del mismo nombre, The Game, que fue un éxito en todo el mundo, colocando dos sencillos en el primer puesto de las listas de Estados Unidos: Crazy Little Thing Called Love y Another One Bites the Dust. En México Queen presentó dos de los tres conciertos llevados a cabo en México, en el estado de Puebla; los conciertos se realizaron en el Estadio Olímpico Ignacio Zaragoza, el diecisiete y el dieciocho de octubre de 1981. El primero de ellos se llevó a cabo en el Estadio Universitario de Monterrey el 9 de octubre del mismo año. Antecedentes de los años sesenta y setenta Con antecedentes polémicos recientes de la época, de finales de la década de los sesenta y principios de los años setenta, el gobierno de México se mantuvo renuente a permitir a la gente reunirse en grandes agrupaciones, después de eventos históricos como el mitin de Tlatelolco y el Festival de Rock y Ruedas de Avándaro, bajo la presidencia de Gustavo Díaz Ordaz y de Luis Echeverría, respectivamente. Los permisos de conciertos a gran escala no se concedían fácilmente o eran denegados, no solo por el temor de un gobierno de facto a las reuniones numerosas, sino también porque la misma época en la que conciertos de magnitudes que incluían los millares de personas se habían iniciado tan solo dos décadas antes con la llegada exitosa de Los Beatles a Estados Unidos. El concierto de Queen en México es de importancia, ya que facilitó la apertura a más conciertos de tal índole en el país. Entradas y vídeos musicales Con la tecnología prestándose para mayor promoción de los espectáculos, la venta de entradas electrónicas hacía su estreno en México, y las casillas de boletaje «Boletrónico» fueron uno de los medios con que se consiguieron entradas para el espectáculo. De igual forma, respecto a la tecnología audiovisual, la llegada de los vídeos musicales, como Bohemian Rhapsody y Crazy Little Thing Called Love, contribuyó a la expectativa, fascinación y promoción del futuro concierto. La espera Mucha gente acampó en los alrededores del Estadio Olímpico Ignacio Zaragoza de la ciudad de Puebla los días previos al concierto. El sábado diecisiete de octubre de 1981, la gente esperaba entrar temprano al estadio para ocupar un buen lugar, pues la entrada fue de un solo costo general. Sin embargo, en una mala decisión -tanto de los organizadores como de las autoridades municipales- las puertas del estadio tardaron en abrirse, cuando la aglomeración, desesperación y el fastidio de los asistentes, luego de muchas horas de espera, ya se habían hecho presentes. Comenzaron los reclamos y se desató un cierto desorden. La policía municipal de Puebla reprimió estas protestas y actuó en momentos muy de forma muy volienta en contra de la gente en las afueras del estadio. El descontrol continuó hasta que al fin las puertas fueron abiertas y cuando la multitud entró, no sólo cubrió las gradas, sino que se dirigió principalmente al campo de pasto, para posteriormente sentarse a esperar al atardecer. A pesar de que el estadio ya estaba casi lleno, en el exterior una gran cantidad de gente -muchos de ellos sin entrada-, continuaba tratando de entrar. Todavía en un par de ocasiones se dio el llamado «portazo», Todo esto provocado por la desorganización y falta de experiencia (de los promotores como del mismo público) en conciertos con artistas o grupos extranjeros. Eran espectáculos poco frecuentes en esa época en México. A pesar de todos estos problemas, los conciertos fueron todo un éxito. El espectáculo El espectáculo del día sábado 17 de octubre de 1981 comenzó recién al anochecer. Freddie Mercury vistió una camiseta blanca sin mangas, con un diseño monocromático en rojo de un dibujo de un rayo y pantalones rojos. Incluso en parte del recital usó un sombrero de charro, para sentirse identificado con México. El grupo interpretó temas del reciente ''The Game'', además de grandes éxitos como Bohemian Rhapsody, Somebody To Love, We Will Rock You, etcétera. La mayoría de la gente presenció el concierto de pie, en una aglomeración de movimiento constante, otra disfrutó del concierto desde las gradas, todos coreando emocionados los temas del grupo. Para muchos de los presentes se trataba de un sueño hecho realidad e incluso habían viajado largas distancias a fin de asistir a tan históricos conciertos. Según lo que presenciaron el concierto fue bastante desastroso. Hubo sobreventa de entradas, las falsificaron e incluso muchos entraron sin ella, por lo que muchos prefirieron escuchar el recital desde afuera. La gente se descontrolaba y comenzaba a golpearse e insultar. Algunos entraron con bebidas alcohólicas, comida, objetos contundentes y marihuana. Comenzaron a beber y fumar en el estadio. Cerca de la mitad del concierto, comenzaron a arrojar zapatos, latas, botellas, hierba y piedras a la banda; por ese motivo Queen suspendió durante unos minutos el espectáculo. También cometieron destrozos dentro del estadio, como romper las vallas que separaban al público de la banda. A la salida del espectáculo, comenzaron los disturbios públicos, ya que asaltaron tiendas, saquearon, quemaron y robaron por la ciudad. Al final del concierto, Freddie Mercury, el cual estaba disgustado, dijo al público: «¡Muchas gracias, Puebla!, ¡México thank you for the shoes, adiós amigos, mother fuckers, good bye, you bunch of tacos!». Al día siguiente, para la segunda fecha, todo marchó con menos imprevistos y con la policía más preparada para cualquier resolver inconveniente. En cuanto a Queen, pareció mucho más satisfecho y amistoso que la noche anterior, pues se despidió con un «Thank you for being a totally different audiencie tonight, ¡Muchas gracias!» En la revista «Gluttons for Punishment» comentaron que «por consenso general el grupo de ayudantes de Queen designaron a México como la parte más horrenda de la gira debido a las trabas burocráticas, corrupción, instalaciones obsoletas, comida rara y agua de dudosa pureza». Lista de canciones Primera Manga Killer Queen # Intro # ''Jailhouse Rock'' # ''We Will Rock You'''' (fast)'' # ''Let Me Entertain You'' # ''Play The Game'' # ''Mustapha'' # ''Death On Two Legs'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down, Make Love'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Fat Bottomed Girls|''Fat Bottomed Girls]] # ''Love Of My Life'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Instrumental Inferno # [[Brighton Rock |''Brighton Rock (reprise)]] # [[Crazy Little Thing Called Love|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love]] # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' # ''Somebody To Love'' Canciones interpretadas rara vez * ''You're My Best Friend'' * ''Need Your Loving Tonight'' * [['39|'39]] (parte) Segunda manga # Intro # ''Jailhouse Rock'' # ''We Will Rock You'''' (fast)'' # ''Let Me Entertain You'' # ''Play The Game'' # ''Mustapha'' # ''Death On Two Legs'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down Make Love'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Fat Bottomed Girls|''Fat Bottomed Girls]] # ''Love Of My Life'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Instrumental Inferno # ''Flash's Theme'' # ''The Hero'' # [[Brighton Rock|''Brighton Rock (reprise)]] # [[Crazy Little Thing Called Love|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love]] # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' Canciones interpretadas rara vez * ''Battle Theme'' * ''Need Your Loving Tonight'' * Imagine Japón 1981 # Intro # ''Jailhouse Rock'' # [[We Will Rock You |''We Will Rock You (fast)]] # [[Let Me Entertain You|''Let Me Entertain You]] # ''Play The Game'' # ''Mustapha'' # ''Death On Two Legs'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down, Make Love'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Fat Bottomed Girls|''Fat Bottomed Girls]] # ''Love Of My Life'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Instrumental Inferno # ''Battle Theme'' # ''Flash's Theme'' # ''The Hero'' # ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' Canciones interpretadas rara vez * ''Need Your Loving Tonight'' * ''Vultan's Theme'' * [[Rock It (Prime Jive)|''Rock It (Prime Jive)]] * [[Teo Torriatte|''Teo Torriatte]] * The Millionaire Waltz (solo intro. - en 18/02/1981) South America Bites the Dust # Intro # [[We Will Rock You |''We Will Rock You (fast)]] # [[Let Me Entertain You|''Let Me Entertain You]] # ''Play The Game'' # ''Somebody To Love'' # ''Mustapha'' # ''Death On Two Legs'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down, Make Love'' # ''Need Your Loving Tonight'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Fat Bottomed Girls|''Fat Bottomed Girls]] # ''Love Of My Life'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Instrumental Inferno # ''Flash's Theme'' # ''The Hero'' # ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' Canciones interpretadas rara vez * Rock It (Prime Jive) * Jailhouse Rock Gluttons for Punnishment # Intro # [[We Will Rock You |''We Will Rock You (fast)]] # [[Let Me Entertain You|''Let Me Entertain You]] # ''Play The Game'' # ''Somebody To Love'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down, Make Love'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Fat Bottomed Girls|''Fat Bottomed Girls]] # ''Love Of My Life'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Instrumental Inferno # ''Flash'' # ''The Hero'' # ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' Canciones interpretadas rara vez * Need Your Loving Tonight * Jailhouse Rock * Battle Theme (18/10/1981) We Will Rock You # Intro # [[We Will Rock You |''We Will Rock You (fast)]] # [[Let Me Entertain You|''Let Me Entertain You]] # ''Play The Game'' # ''Somebody To Love'' # ''Killer Queen'' # ''I'm In Love With My Car'' # ''Get Down, Make Love'' # ''Save Me'' # ''Now I'm Here'' # ''Dragon Attack'' # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (reprise)]] # [[Love Of My Life|''Love Of My Life]] # ''Under Pressure'' # ''Flash'' # ''The Hero'' # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' # Drum solo # Guitar solo # [[Brighton Rock |''Brighton Rock (reprise)]] # [[Crazy Little Thing Called Love|''Crazy Little Thing Called Love]] # ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' # ''Tie Your Mother Down'''' .'' # ''Another One Bites The Dust'' # ''Sheer Heart Attack'' # ''Jailhouse Rock'' # ''We Will Rock You'' # ''We Are The Champions'' # ''God Save The Queen'' Categoría:Giras Categoría:Giras de los ochenta